I Should Do This, Didn't I?
by GyuniKai7
Summary: TaoRis Fanfiction. Yaoi. BL. Shonen-Ai. CHAP 1 UPDATE
1. Chapter 1

_Gege, sepertinya kau harus menjauh dari-ku_

_Ini demi kebaikan-mu_

_Serta… kebaikkan-ku mungkin?_

_Tapi ketahuilah ge, aku masih sangat menyayangi-mu_

_Menyayangi-mu lebih dari apapun _

_Tapi apa daya-ku?_

_Ini memang apa yang harus aku laku-kan_

_Semoga… semua akan menjadi lebih baik setelah ini_

-0-

**"Gege, sebaik-nya kita sudahi saja hubungan ini,"**

**"Ehh? Kenapa?"**

**"Aku… sudah tidak mencintai gege lagi,"**

**-0-**

**"Kenapa kau mengambil keputusan seperti itu? Apa kau tak kasihan pada-nya?"**

**"Aku… yah, ini merupakan keputusan terbaik,"**

**-0-**

**"Gege, aku tau kau masih mencintai-nya,"**

**"Aku…,"**

**"Sudahlah,"**

**-0-**

**_New Fanfiction by GyuniKai7_**

**_Cast: Huang Zi Tao _**

**_Wu Yi Fan_**

**_Genre: Romance ; Hurt/Comfort_**

**_Rate: T_**

**_Title: I should do this, didn't i?_**

-9-

Yeyy ada Fanfic baru lagi dari-ku xD *ditimpuk readers* ini masih teaser lohh :3 gimana gimana? Mian disini aku bikin Tao sakit hati lagi u,u soal-nya aku bikin FF ini dikarenakan baca tentang alasan TaoRis moment berkurang. Aigoo, Tao-ie, kasian sekali diri-mu u,u tenang aja, author akan selalu ada buat-mu, fighting! *pelukTaopanda* #plakk

Gimana? Dilanjut ga? Kalo responnya dikit lebih baik ga kulanjut .-.v Jadi semua tergantung kalian xD Gomawo *bow*


	2. Chapter 2

Title: I Should Do This, Didn't I?

Cast: Huang Zi Tao (Tao)

Wu Yi Fan (Kris)

Support Cast: Cari sendiri (?)

Genre: Romance ; Hurt/Comfort

Rate: T

-0-

Tao POV

Aku menangis. Ya, menangis. Air mata sudah seperti sahabat-ku beberapa hari ini.

Kalian pasti bingung kenapa aku menangis. Karena moment KrisYeol atau KrAy? Bukan. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan itu. Tapi… hati-ku sakit karena komentar fans Kris gege di weibo.

'Tao itu gay'

'Tentu saja! Pasti Tao gay! Ia selalu mendekati duijjang'

'Mana mungkin ia bukan gay'

'Kalau bukan gay ia pasti tidak akan pernah mendekati duijjang'

'Ia menjijikkan'

Kata-kata itu-lah yang terus menghantui fikiran-ku. Kata-kata itu terasa seperti beribu jarum yang menusuk hati-ku bersamaan.

Baiklah. Mungkin perkataan mereka benar. Aku memang menyayangi Kris ge. Bahkan Kris ge juga membalas perasaan-ku. Tapi… entah kenapa hati-ku begitu sakit membaca komentar-komentar mereka itu. Aigoo… apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Untung-nya Kris ge tidak tau tentang komentar-komeentar fans ini. Kalau Kris ge tau… entahlah. Aku tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi pada fans-fans itu.

Tapi, semakin hari hati-ku semakin sakit saja. Apa yang harus aku perbuat agar mereka berhenti berkomentar seperti ini? Apakah, apakah aku harus menjauhi duijjang?

Andwae. Aku tidak boleh menyerah secepat itu. Cepat atau lambat pasti komentar-komentar itu akan berhenti dengan sendiri-nya. Ne. Aku tidak boleh menjauhi Kris ge dengan alasan sepele seperti itu.

Tanpa permisi (?) tiba-tiba Luhan ge masuk ke-kamar-ku. Aigoo, membuatku kaget saja!

"Tao-ie, kau lihat Xiu ge tidak?"tanya Luhan ge

"Aniyo, ge, memang kenapa?"

"Dia menghilang, aishh!"kata Luhan ge kesal "Ehh, kau sedang lihat apa itu?"

Aku langsung menutup laptop-ku agar Luhan ge tidak melihat apa yang kulihat sedaritadi. Kalau Luhan ge melihat-nya, bisa gawat!

"Hey, ayo kau lihat apa?"tanya Luhan ge mendekati-ku

Aku berusaha memasukkan laptop-ku ke dalam tas, tapi, Luhan ge selangkah lebih cepat dan akhir-nya ia dengan berhasil merebut laptop-ku. Aigoo… bagaimana ini?

Mata Luhan ge terlihat melebar seperti mata Kyungsoo hyung, ia menutup mulut-nya. Lalu, ia menatap-ku, kasihan, mungkin?

"Tao, jangan dengarkan semua yang mereka bilang,"

"Aku tidak mendengarkan mereka, tapi aku membaca tulisan mereka, ge,"balasku sambil menundukkan wajah-ku

"Aishh, ne, ne, kalau begitu, jangan membaca tulisan mereka!"balas Luhan ge "Apa yang mereka katakan tidak benar, kau tidak menjijikkan,"

"Tapi ge.. aku tidak bisa semudah itu untuk tidak memikirkan kata-kata mereka, rasa-nya.. kata-kata mereka itu sangat menyakitkan, ge,"kataku

"Arraseo…,"gumam Luhan "Bagaimana kalau kau katakan ini pada duijjang? Siapa tau ia bisa melarang fans-nya mengatakan hal-hal seperti ini lagi,"

"Andwae! Jangan bilang pada Kris ge, ge! Kris ge tidak boleh tau tentang ini! Bisa-bisa ia akan marah besar pada fans-nya!"larang-ku

"Tapi.. lebih baik kita beritahu daripada ia tidak tau sama sekali, dan hati-mu akan semakin sakit, Tao-ah,"kata Luhan ge sambil menatapku

"Tapi.. tidak. Tidak usah memberitahu Kris ge, Lulu ge, aku mohon. Kris ge tidak perlu tau tentang ini,"kataku sambil menunjukkan puppy eyes-ku

"Aigoo.. baiklah-baiklah! Jangan menatap-ku seperti itu! Aku terkesan seperti majikan yang sangat jahat pada kucing-nya!"kata Luhan ge luluh "Aku tidak akan memberitahu Kris, tapi, kalau terjadi sesuatu, bilang padaku, ne?"

"Eumm, ne ge, gomawo sudah mau untuk tidak memberitahu Kris ge,"kataku sambil tersenyum manis

"Ne, sekali lagi, jangan dengarkan omongan para fans itu, ne?"kata Luhan ge sambil mengusap rambut-ku lembut

"Ne, aku tidak akan mendengarkan omongan fans itu, ge!"kataku

"Aigoo, kau imut sekali, Tao-ie,"kata Luhan sambil mencubit pipi-ku

"Aihh, sak..,"

"Yak! Luhan ge! Jangan sentuh panda-ku!"

Tiba-tiba, Kris ge masuk kekamar-ku dan langsung memelukku dengan over-protective. Aigoo... gege naga-ku ini..

"Yakk! Memang tidak boleh apa kalau aku menyentuh panda-mu? Lagian aku menyentuh-nya hanya sebatas mencubit pipi saja! Tidak sampai seperti apa yang kau lakukan! Sampai mem…,"

"Yak! Jangan lanjut-kan kalimat-mu, ge! Aku malu..,"kata-ku malu

"Aihh, tidak usah malu panda, tahu tidak, kalau kau menampakkan wajah malu seperti itu, aku jadi ingin memakan-mu,"kata Kris ge sambil menampakkan wajah 'pervert'nya

PLETAK!  
"Yakk! Appo ge!"protes Kris ge "Kenapa kau menjitakku?"

"Jangan menunjukkan wajah pervert seperti itu didepan Tao! Dan kalau kau mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu sekali lagi, kujamin kau tidak akan dapat melihat matahari terbit lagi besok,"ancam Luhan ge

"Aishh,"

"Untuk apa sebenarnya kau kesini, eoh?"

"Aku? Kesini? Memang harus ada alasan apa untuk aku kesini? Ini kan kamar-ku sendiri,"balas Kris ge

Wajah Luhan ge langsung terlihat kesal begitu mendengar jawaban Kris ge. Aigoo… mereka berdua ini. Kerjaannya bertengkar terus. Aishh.

"Sudahlah, Luhan ge, Kris ge, ayo keluar saja,"ajakku

Aku mematikan laptop-ku lalu langsung beranjak dari duduk-ku dan keluar dari kamar diikuti oleh Kris ge dan Luhan ge.

"Ahh! Akhir-nya kalian keluar juga! Makanan sudah siap! Ayo cepat makan~"kata Lay ge, umma-nya EXO-M

"Eumm, ne ge!"kata-ku bersemangat

Aku duduk di salah satu kursi, dan Kris ge dengan refleks (?) langsung mendudukkan diri-nya di kursi disebelahku. Ia menggenggam tangan-ku dan menaruh kepala-nya dipundakku.

"Tao-ie, aku mengantuk,"kata Kris ge

"Gege mengantuk? Tidur saja ge,"kata-ku polos

"Tapi…,"

"Hey sudah jangan mengumbar kemesraan pagi-pagi! Terutama didepan-ku! Kalian membuat-ku merindukan Sehun saja,"kata Luhan ge sambil mem-poutkan bibir-nya

"Ahaha tampak-nya ada yang iri disini~"kata Xiumin ge yang tiba-tiba datang dan langsung duduk disebelah Luhan ge

Luhan ge menatap kesal pada Xiumin ge. Tatapannya itu seperti berarti 'Sudah-tau-aku-iri-tidak-perlu-dikatakan'. Xiumin ge hanya cengengesan melihat tatapan dari namja disebelah-nya itu.

"Makanan sudah siap~"kata Lay ge sambil membawa makanan dan menaruh-nya di meja makan

"Eumm, bau-nya enak sekali~"kata-ku senang

"Ne~"

-TBC-

Aduh mianhae. Part ini sedikit sekali T_T entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini otakku mentok terus, nyari ide buat kelanjutan FF ga ketemu-ketemu u,u. Jadi mianhae kalo part ini gaje u,u Gomawo buat **acidcid, kifea, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, Kai C'lalu Sayank D.O **sama **evilkyung**. Gomawo udah review. Review lagi ne? Gomawo *bow*

P.S: Oh ya, untuk alasan TaoRis moment berkurang, 'kata-nya' itu gara-gara Tao dikatain gay sama fans-nya Kris, gara-gara deket sama Kris mulu. Nah karena itu Tao jadi minder dan akhirnya menjauh dari Kris dan member lain. Itu info yang aku dapet. Mian kalau salah. Aku juga ga tau itu bener apa ga u,u


End file.
